Creature of the Night
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: Have any of you felt like Buffy deserves something for being so horrible to Spike all this time? Well, Spike has fallen out of love-and Buffy's not going to get off easy. . . . . .please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, I'm trying to take credit for the characters or anything. (Though if you want to give it to me, I won't object.)  
  
Notes: Ever feel like Buffy is a bitch who needs to pay for being so horrible to Spike? Well, here we are. . . . Takes place a little while after Fool For Love.  
  
Creature of the Night  
  
WHAM! Spike hit the wall, hearing a crunch as parts of it collapsed. He fell forward onto the ground, looking up at the small blond woman staring down on him.  
  
Buffy was one again playing her favorite game, 'kick the Spike' Spike thought with disgust. He didn't know what he had done wrong, or if he even had done anything wrong. She might just be pissed - and when Buffy got pissed, Spike got hurt.  
  
Yes, he used to love her. Love her. Didn't really know why. But he had loved her. She should have accepted him, tried to return his love. He would have brought her nothing but pleasure.  
  
But now it was too late. It's easy to fall in love. It's hard to fall out. But not impossible. How could he still love her if the only contact they had involved her beating the crap out of him.  
  
Spike didn't love her any more. She had slept with him a few times, that was true. But on her terms, not caring weather or not Spike wanted it. He did want it, but that was against the point. He wanted to be loved by Buffy, he didn't want to be her sex slave.  
  
Apart from that, she only yelled at him and hit him. How do you stay in love with some one like that?  
  
Buffy didn't think Spike could hurt anyone. He had that chip in his brain. Or at least he used to. Spike smiled at the thought of his little 'secret.'  
  
He had gotten that chip removed. He hadn't told anyone. What was the point? All the scoobies would do was tie him to another bloody chair. He probably held the record for being tied to the most objects.  
  
So as Spike looked up at Buffy leaning over him, he made no move to touch her, to kiss her.  
  
Buffy noticed. She leaned over the black clad figure lying at her feet.  
  
"Seems you've found you place. Beneath me. Like you always were, like you always will be."  
  
"From beneath you," Spike growled, "It devours."  
  
He swung his leg and kicked Buffy's leg, knocking her over. They both jumped off the ground, and stood ready to fight.  
  
Spike punched her, and she dodged, throwing a kick at him. He ducked and grabbed her leg. Buffy was ready for this, she spun and threw him off balance, forcing him to stumble backwards.  
  
Spike smiled with delight. "But you can't hurt humans!" Buffy explained. "Couldn't" Spike corrected, "Not until I got that bloody chip removed."  
  
Buffy looked startled, "You might hurt some one!" she said. Spike laughed. "O, yes. I think I'll start with you." Spike said and attacked again.  
  
They moved so fast, anyone watching would have seen a blur of mixing colors, Buffy's blue and white outfit opposing the black of Spike's.  
  
Their bodies moved together, each attacking and blocking. Punching, kicking, ducking, jumping.  
  
They parted for a moment, both panting in exhaustion. "You dance well, slayer." Spike breathed "Yours will be a most rewarding death."  
  
Buffy attacked him, and for many more minutes they were engaged in combat. It was a dance, a deadly one. Their bodies mixing and colliding, taking blows and weakening, while at the same time growing stronger from the rush of battle.  
  
Spike blocked Buffy's punch, grabbing her wrist in the process. He swung is leg at her side, and she flew to the ground, Spike still having a firm hold on her arm.  
  
He pushed his arms against her shoulder, pinning her to the ground as he straddled her.  
  
"Odd," Spike said, tilting his head as he looked at the slayer lying underneath him panting from exhaustion and fear. "You seem to be the one beneath me."  
  
Spike brought his head down towards Buffy's neck, grazing the skin with his fangs. She could feel his sharp teeth sliding down her neck, not quite braking the skin.  
  
Then he swiftly brought his hands up to her head and snapped her neck.  
  
Buffy stopped panting. Her face was a mask of peace. She no longer needed to wonder what happened to humans when they died. She was there now.  
  
Spike stood up and gazed down at Buffy. He would drink no slayer blood. Not even one it took so long to kill.  
  
He took one more look at the blond woman lying on the floor, and walked out of the abandoned storehouse where the only sounds to be heard were Spike's footsteps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike walked down the dark street. This was his world. He lived the night, it was part of him. Spike took out a cigarette and lit it, watching the smoke drift off.  
  
Willow ran up to him. "Have you seen Buffy?" she asked anxiously, "She should have been back a while ago, but I can't find her."  
  
"A while back, yes." Spike said casually, letting smoke seep out of his mouth.  
  
Willow looked at Spike oddly, he looked different some how. Proud, content, - happy. "What's up with you Spike?" she questioned.  
  
"Me?" Spike said grinning, "I had myself a real, good, day."  
  
Willow felt a little unnerved, and she moved on to continue looking for Buffy. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike got into his car and drove away from Sunnydale, crashing into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign on his way out.  
  
He was done with this place. He was done with Buffy. Done with Harmony. Hell, he was even done with Dru.  
  
He was going somewhere new, somewhere different. Time to find some one new. Some one he loved, some one who loved him.  
  
It would take awhile, he knew that. But he had a long life ahead of him. He could wait. Until then, he was Spike. Creature of the night.  
  
Ok, I probably seriously pissed some one off. . . . . . I'm sorry. Maybe I'm the only one, but sometimes I seriously think Spike should kill Buffy. As you probably noticed. Please review, tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
